


This Strange Little Life

by LizzyBorg



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M, domestic!Pepperony, own character (Pepper and Tony's daughter)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-22
Updated: 2013-02-22
Packaged: 2017-12-03 06:54:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/695464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizzyBorg/pseuds/LizzyBorg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of domestic Pepperony drabbles from my Tumblr account.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Setting: Middle East, August 2013

Tony didn’t notice the ringing in his ear until JARVIS brought it up. 

“Sir,” he said, “Miss Potts is on the line.”

“You can call her Mrs. Stark,” Tony snapped, shooting at the terrorist’s van amid the cloud of dust it was kicking up. “We are technically married.” He took careful aim again, determined not to mess this one up. 

“Sir, it’s urgent. Should I put her through?”

Tony took the shot, and barely missed due to a last minute swerve from those damn terrorists. “Sure. Fine.” Suddenly there was whimpering on the line, and suddenly his irritation was replaced with concern. “Pepper? Angel?”

“Tony, Tony listen okay? They said I should call you, even though I said they’d be busy.” Her voice was more hurried than usual, the words spilling out of her mouth. “So just listen and you can get back to saving the world-agh!”

“What’s wrong? Pepper, what’s wrong? Tell me!” He had left his pregnant wife at the Avengers Tower, literally the safest place in the world. There was JARVIS, SHIELD, and oh yeah, a group of the most overprotective warriors in the universe. What was wrong? She should have been fine!

“Sweetheart it’s fine, I swear- I just-” she cried out in pain, and Tony winced, accidentally squeezing off another bolt which didn’t even go near the fleeing van. 

“Pepper, I swear-“ 

“I-I may have gone into labor early-“ 

“What?” Tony stopped in midair, putting a hand to his helmet as if to check his phone. He would have wondered about the hardwired gesture if he hadn’t been internally flipping out. 

“I-I- OW!”

There was a rustling noise, and the next voice Tony heard on the line was the calm voice of Clint, but he could still hear Pepper in the background, clearly in pain, and the voice of Natasha trying to calm her. “Tony, listen, everything’s fine. We got Pepper, Happy’s driving us to the hospital in 30 seconds-“

“What happened to my wife, birdbrain?” Tony demanded, taking off pursuit of the vehicle, determined to get these bastards.

“She was staying away from the rest of us, she wanted you to be back before she went to the hospital, to make sure you were alright. But Natasha went to check on her and found out that her water broke-“

“Get her to the hospital. NOW.”

“We’re doing that, Tony. She’s in capable hands.” That was the truth, Tony supposed. Clint and Natasha had been trained to keep their heads in strenuous situations, and this certainly qualified. 

“Just, take care of her. I’ll be there as soon as I fry these sons of bitches.”

“Yes, sir.” There was a faint scratching sound as Clint must have turned his head, then he said, “Pepper wants to talk to you.”

There was another rustle and then Tony could hear his angel’s voice. “Tony, come home, please… Come home soon and come home safe.” 

“I will,” he promised, “don’t I always?”

He could almost hear the smile over the phone as he sped off towards the terrorists’ van. As soon as they were in custody, the sooner he could go home to his angel, soon to be two.


	2. Setting: Hospital, August 2013

Although nobody shrieked as Tony strode through the hospital doors still in his suit, he got quite a few stares and several gasps. Not that he gave a fuck (then again, when did he ever) but seriously, people. Take a picture. It’d last longer. 

He stomped over to the desk, where a very nervous, very young intern sat, trying to look everywhere but at him. “What room is Mrs. Virginia Stark in?” Tony asked, his voice robotic because of the suit. 

“R-Room 413, Mister Ir-Mister Stark.” The intern looked like he was about to wet himself. “W-would you like me to sh-show you?” 

Tony glared at him, and although the intern couldn’t see his facial expression because of his mask, it looked foreboding nonetheless. He turned and walked away quickly. He was on the first floor; he needed the fourth. Considering that there were injured people already here, blasting through the floors in the suit wouldn’t be recommended, and Pepper would get mad. 

So instead, Tony opted for the elevator. The people around it scattered, and lucky Tony had an empty car all the way up. To his stressed mind, the quiet ding, ding as they passed each floor sounded patronizing, and he glared. 

The elevator stopped on the third floor, and Tony was about to shut the door on them when he saw who was waiting; a bald girl in a wheelchair, followed by an IV. He stared at them for a second, sizing them up before stepping aside and letting them in. The nurse wheeling the kid smiled in thanks before pushing her in. 

The girl looked up at him. “Are you really Iron Man?”

The nurse went to shush her, but Tony nodded. “Yeah, that’s me.”

“Why are you here? Are you hurt?”

“No. My wife is having her baby.”

The girl smiled brightly. “Really? Congratulations!” The nurse nodded, smiling. 

Tony grinned, glad they couldn’t see it. “Thanks, kiddo.” The doors opened, on the fourth floor, and he moved to step out, but hesitated. “Kid, what’s your name?”

“Nicole Roster,” the girl said, “And I’m eight. You’re my favorite Avenger.”

Tony nodded, saluting her. “Good luck.” And he marched away. 

Room 413 was quiet and dim. Pepper lay on the bed, hair sweaty and messy. There was a distinct lack of a baby bulge, and nurses. 

Tony looked at his team, who had stood up as he entered. “Did she…?”

Natasha smiled. “She had the baby, Tony. A healthy girl; 8 pounds 12 ounces.” 

Pepper stirred a little in her sleep. Tony moved towards her, removing his helmet and laying it on a table. “How was she?” 

“She did good,” Clint said quietly, sitting back down on the couch next to Natasha. “She’s a fighter.” 

Tony nodded, touching his wife’s hand gently. “Yeah, I know.”

Pepper opened her eyes, drowsily. “Tony? You’re back? I’m sorry, I wanted you to be here when-“

Tony shook his head. “Why? You would have been in pain for that much longer-“ 

She shrugged. “But I would have had you.”

He leaned down to kiss her but the doctor entered at the exact wrong moment. “Mrs. Stark- oh, and Mr. Stark has joined us?”

“Yes I have,” Tony groused, turning around, “and you’d better make this quick-” The doctor held his baby in his arms. 

His baby. She was beautiful, he knew it already. She had Pepper’s nose, he saw, closed eyes and dark hair. Tony crossed to the doctor, who moved to give Tony the baby. “Oh, no,” Pepper said, “He doesn’t like to be handed things-“

“I think I can make an exception,” Tony said, taking his daughter. She wasn’t as heavy as he had thought, and she smelled nice. He just stared at her. His daughter. He and Pepper had a baby daughter. After all these months, he didn’t know what he had expected, but it wasn’t as amazing as this. 

Tony turned to Pepper and she smiled at the two of them. Natasha raised a camera. “May I?”

Tony just nodded, unable to say anything or do anything except smile at everybody, even the doctor. 

Pepper reached out her arms for them and Tony walked over, giving her the baby. “I was thinking… Anastasia. Daddy’s little princess.” Pepper booped her nose. 

Tony nodded. “Anastasia Nicole Stark.”

“Nicole? Why Nicole?”

“Uhh… My aunt’s name.” 

Pepper gave him a strange look but then shrugged. “Anastasia Nicole Stark.”

“It has a nice ring.” Tony said quietly.

Pepper looked up at him, beaming, face practically glowing. “Yes. Yes it does.” 

(A week later, the family of Nicole Roster received a large amount of money to pay for her chemotherapy. They had no idea who had sent it. Nicole had suspicions, but she kept it to herself.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you want me to add anything.


	3. Setting: Avenger Tower, December 2013

Tony and Pepper woke up to crying. This usually didn’t happen; not that Anastasia wasn’t a normal baby but JARVIS was usually able to calm her down. 

Tony rolled over, staring at the ceiling. “JARVIS, what the hell is wrong with Anastasia?” His voice was rougher than usual, and he sounded exhausted. 

JARVIS’ soothing voice responded. “I have tried everything that usually works, sir, and she is not responding. I suggest either you or Mrs. Stark attempt to calm her down.”

Pepper yawned, sitting up drowsily and reaching for her robe. “I’ll take care of her.” 

Tony shoved his face back into the pillows. “Thanks, angel,” he said. Or at least that’s what Pepper heard. 

She shuffled down the hall, yawning expansively. JARVIS opened the nursery door for her, and when she walked in she was greeted by the sounds of whimpering. In her cradle, Anastasia was helplessly tangled up in her blankets, crying and flailing her arms. Pepper crossed the room, straightening out the blankets and picking her daughter up. She couldn’t smell anything, so she assumed Anastasia was either hungry or restful. 

“Hey sweetie.” She had always promised herself she wouldn’t succumb to using baby-speech, but she couldn’t help herself. “How’re you? Are you okay?”

Anastasia sniffled a little bit more, comforted by the familiar smell of her mother. Pepper grabbed a tissue and wiped at Anastasia’s tears. “Baby, it’ll be okay. C’mere.” She walked her over to the huge window looking out at the city. Sometimes, Pepper thought it might be more beautiful than real stars. 

She pointed at the Empire State Building. “See? That’s a big building, and your daddy wanted to have it light up red and gold for his birthday.” 

Anastasia cooed, and although Pepper knew that it wasn’t possible, she liked to think that it was because she was laughing about Tony and his impressive ego. “And see? There’s a bridge, and a subway… and if you look over there, the apartment building where mommy grew up is right over there.”

Anastasia made another little noise and nestled into her neck. Pepper looked down and smiled softly at her daughter. “You tired?” She moved to put her back in her cradle but the baby fussed when she tried to lay her back down, arms reaching out for her mother. 

Pepper frowned, picking her back up again. “Here…come with me.” She carried the baby back into the master bedroom, where Tony was sprawling on his side of the bed. She had never done this before, but she and Tony were pretty solid sleeper so she was almost positive that they wouldn’t, you know, squish the baby. 

Pepper laid down carefully, placing Anastasia next to her and covering her with a blanket. Anastasia stared at her with wide brown eyes, obviously confused by the change but not protesting. Pepper just yawned, stroking her daughter’s cheek. “Go to sleep, sweetie,” she whispered. 

Tony’s muffled voice came from the pillow. “Are you talking to the baby again?”

“Yeah.”

His face turned to look at them, and he smiled. “Hey princess,” he said.

“You talking to me or the baby?” Pepper asked.

Tony shrugged. “Both.”

Pepper sighed, half happily half resigned. “Okay then. Don’t roll over when you fall asleep, or you’ll squish Anastasia.”

“And that would be bad.”

“Yeah.”

Tony nodded. “No squishing the baby. Gotcha.”

“A role model for parents everywhere.”

“You bet.”


	4. Setting: Avengers Tower, February 2018

“Tony!” Pepper called. He could hear her heels clicking down the stairs, followed by a soft thump, thump. He turned to look through the glass door and window that he had kept as part of the design in his new lab in the tower in New York and grinned when he saw his two angels.

Pepper was dressed in a blue blouse and gray skirt, hair up in a ponytail and relatively low heels. Next to Pepper, getting to her feet after having slid down the stairs on her butt (as three-and-a-half year olds were oft to do) was their brown haired, brown eyed daughter, Anastasia. Tony slid off the stool and strolled over to the door, grinning.

When his daughter saw him through the wall, her face lit up and she waved a chubby toddler hand at him. “Daddy!” Anastasia said, toddling towards him as fast as she could manage. Tony hurried to reach her but Pepper caught her before she could trip over the parts all over the floor.

The princess made a noise of protest and pointed at her father. “Daddy!” Tony crossed the rest of the floor to take his daughter from her mother, kissing Pepper hello.

The strawberry blonde smiled affectionately at the daughter-father pair before her mind turned to business. “You said you’d make time to watch her this afternoon, because I have to go sign the papers for the building in England-”

Tony waved his free hand in a dismissive gesture. “Go ahead. I got this.” He turned to the little girl in his arms. “Right, Pap?” Tony had developed the silly nickname for Anastasia of Paprika. According to Blue’s Clues, (Tony would deny watching the show along with his daughter if ever asked) Paprika was the daughter of Salt and Pepper. So according to Tony’s logical mind, if Pepper was Pepper, he could be Salt and Anastasia could be Paprika.

Also, it was just a really cute nickname. Not that he’d ever tell anybody. 

The girl nodded. “I wanna help with the robots.”

“Sure thing, kiddo,” he said, tugging gently on her braid and turning away from Pepper, carrying her towards his workbench with ease. “Uhf, you’re getting heavy.”

“Natasha and Thor are here if you want any help with her-” Pepper called after him, if he would focus on anything but the precious bundle in his arms. She smiled at the two of them, starting sort out a pile of gears and bolts. She heard Anastasia laugh as Tony jokingly berated Dummy, a burbling giggle that was low for a little girl but dear to her ear all the same. 

Pepper sighed, backing away towards the doorway. Maybe she could hurry up with these papers and get back in time for Blue’s Clues…?


	5. Setting: Avengers Tower, May 2029

“Tony, you’re overreacting,” Pepper said, not even looking up from her paperwork as she lay on the couch. Her husband was pacing back and forth on the balcony like a girl about to be picked up for her first date. Except the date was ten minutes late. 

“I know what overreacting is like,” Tony snapped, “and this is not it.”

“You’re definitely overreacting,” Natasha interjected. “You’re just meeting Anastasia’s boyfriend. He isn’t asking for her hand in marriage or anything.”

Tony glared at her. “You can leave now.”

“You said that you wanted me here.”

“In fact, you said you wanted us to bring weapons,” Clint said. “What was that all about?”

“I wanted you to be able to intimidate the boyfriend.”

Steve laughed. “Tony, stop. You’re just going to meet him. He’s probably a perfectly nice boy. Trust Anastasia’s judgment.”

Tony crossed his arms. “Her judgment sucked. She had a huge crush on you when she was thirteen.”

Steve’s eyes widened. “What?”

“Tony!” Pepper reprimanded him. The assassins just laughed. 

Thor walked in, dressed in full battle regalia. “Where is the young suitor of Anastasia?” He asked.

Tony sighed, relieved. “Thank you! Listen Thor, he’s not here yet, but when he shows up I want you to answer the door. Sound good?”

“Ye-“

“No!” Pepper said, slamming her papers down on the coffee table and standing up. “Tony, all that Paprika wants is a normal moment, once in her life.” Tony just stared at her, uncomprehending. Pepper sighed. “Look. Her life has been filled with superheroes, and magic and gods, and top secret government plans. She doesn’t want us to scare any guys off with that, and she wants to make sure that any guys she likes enough to bring home actually like her for her.” 

Tony stared at her, looking for all the world like a little toddler who had just been told his parents were splitting up. “But…I-“

Pepper bit her lip. “Maybe you just want to protect her. She’s your princess. But Tony, if you give her anything other than a normal experience today, and she’s going to be furious.” 

Tony looked down, and away, walking to the balcony railing. He looked out at the city, the massive buildings he had helped design, the green public transportation system that Thor had brought the plans for from Asgard.

Pepper came behind him, wrapping an arm around his waist and kissing his cheek. “Please, Tony.” 

He sighed, squeezing the petite hand that had somehow made its way into his own. Then he turned back around. “Alright. Everybody either out, or change. Thor, lose the hammer, and the armor. Steve, just…leave.”


End file.
